


Darksome, handsome... girl

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек снова альфа, о'кей, но какой ценой?<br/>...или история о том, как над некоторыми вещами не властна даже магия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darksome, handsome... girl

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ 2014.  
> Спасибо Лиекке за беттинг, а Мыше - за раскур идеи)

– Расскажи мне еще раз, как это случилось, – попросил Стайлз, тупо улыбаясь.  
– Чтобы ты снова поржал? – уточнил Дерек. – Я уже дважды тебе объяснил.  
– Эй, не будь таким злым! – Стайлз уселся на край стола и взмахнул рукой. – Зато ты опять альфа, малыш. Или… могу я теперь называть тебя малышкой?  
Дерек вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, унимая вернувшуюся силу. Стайлз всегда ведет себя, как эгоистичный дебил, и несет хуйню. Это не повод его убивать.  
– Может, я и превратился в девчонку, но я все еще могу тебе навалять, – напомнил он, поднимаясь с дивана. – И лучше подумай, что мы соврем твоему отцу.  
– А почему мы должны врать моему отцу?  
– Потому что сегодня, если ты помнишь, должен состояться ужин, куда я приглашен в качестве твоего официального бойфренда. Разве не ты всю неделю разводил панику?  
– Я уже успокоился, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – А отцу можно сказать правду. В конце концов, он видел, как ты помолодел на десять лет. Поверь, то, что ты стал девчонкой, его не удивит. У папы стальные нервы, его больше ничто не может выбить из колеи.  
– О, я только что придумал отличную причину не идти, – улыбнулся Дерек. – Хочешь услышать?  
– Валяй, – хмыкнул Стайлз, поиграв бровями.  
– Никто не знакомится с родителями _бывшего_ бойфренда. Так что у меня свободный вечер, – отрезал Дерек и, стараясь удержать равновесие, пошел на кухню.  
Двигаться в женском теле было неудобно и непривычно. Дереку не хватало родных гениталий, и он понятия не имел, как девушки не падают из-за перевешивающих корпус сисек.  
Дитон мог бы и предупредить. Впрочем, судя по его лицу, он и сам не до конца представлял, как сработает ритуал. В теории все было просто: Дерек был наследником силы своей матери в той же степени, что и Лора. Но если Лора стала альфой естественным путем, то Дерек не успел пройти его и заполучил силу обманом. Грязным и кровавым.  
Дитон же, вспомнив, что был когда-то эмиссаром Хейлов, предложил провести «очищение», на которое Дерек, поразмыслив, согласился. Он не надеялся снова стать альфой, но мысль избавиться от старых грехов показалась ему привлекательной. Поэтому он приехал к ветеринару, позволил ввести себя в магический транс, а очнулся вот таким. Альфой с сиськами и без члена.  
Дерек даже не очень удивился. Его карма всегда была сукой, так почему бы не побыть теперь девчонкой? Этого с ним, черт возьми, еще не случалось.  
Дитон, правда, уверял, что эффект продлится всего несколько суток. Дерек каким-то образом перенял от умершей матери не только ее силу, но и женскую сущность. Сила, по словам Дитона, должна была остаться навсегда, а женские черты сами развеются, будучи для Дерека чужеродными.  
– Ты же пошутил? – Стайлз догнал его и хлопнул по плечу. Впрочем, он тут же отдернул руку, словно обжегся. – Дерек, серьезно, ты пошутил?  
– Нет, – Дерек вытащил бутылку пива и сбил крышку о край стола. – Раз я цыпочка, найду себе парня покруче.  
– Не найдешь, – Стайлз опустил взгляд и указал пальцем на голые лодыжки Дерека. – У тебя ноги небритые. На голове какой-то пиздец, одежда на тебе висит, и я уверен, что ты не умеешь краситься. Нынче такие красотки не в моде.  
– Нахуй моду, – Дерек сделал большой глоток и провел рукой по волосам. Они доставали до лопаток и действительно страшно спутались. – Стайлз, я не собираюсь ни краситься, ни брить ноги, ни менять гардероб.  
– Будешь ходить в одних футболках? Ну, это секси, но тебя могут арестовать за нарушение общественного порядка. Я могу купить тебе джинсы на барахолке, хочешь?  
Дерек мученически уставился на свои ноги. Родные штаны давили на ставшие округлыми бедра и собирались уродливым мешком на том месте, где должен был находиться его член. Поэтому Дерек ограничился футболкой и трусами – хоть они на него налезли без проблем, слава эластичным материалам.  
– Ты же сказал, что это обратимо и скоро пройдет, – Стайлз подошел к нему и, поколебавшись, обнял за плечи. – Пара дней, и ты снова Дерек Хейл во всем своем мужском великолепии.  
– У меня нет члена, – раздраженно ответил Дерек. – Представляешь, каково это?  
– У тебя есть киска, – подмигнул Стайлз. – Кстати, ты мне ее покажешь?  
Дерек спихнул его руки и взялся за свое пиво.  
Почему он решил, что пригласить Стайлза будет хорошей идеей?  
– Чувак, я серьезно, – Стайлз навалился ему на спину и обнял за талию, устроив подбородок на плече Дерека. – Не злись.  
– Киска у меня тоже немодная, – мрачно сообщил Дерек. – Сплошные волосы, как в старой порнухе.  
– Стайлз очень хочет посмотреть, – признался Стайлз, глупо целуя Дерека в шею. Получилось хреново: волосы закрывали доступ к коже. – И я соврал. Ты охуенно горячая цыпочка. Даже с этой прической и небритыми ногами.  
– Слушай, ты что, женскую пизду не видел? – рассердился Дерек и сообразил: а ведь реально не видел. Стайлзу так и не удалось дойти до третьей базы ни с одной девчонкой.  
Руки Стайлза, уже начавшие поглаживать Дереку бедра и живот, упали и повисли. Дерек ощутил, как игривое возбуждение сменилось обидой, и повернулся, помешав Стайлзу уйти.  
– Меня бесит эта ситуация, а ты ходишь и хихикаешь, – объяснил он, взяв хмурящегося Стайлза за подбородок. – Не хочу я быть горячей цыпочкой.  
– Не от тебя зависит, – Стайлз покосился в сторону и подвигал подбородком туда и обратно. – О’кей. Прости, я никогда не могу сразу отреагировать, как надо. Когда я узнал, что Скотт оборотень, я тоже сначала ходил и стебал его. Это мой способ справляться со странностями.  
Дерек кивнул.  
– Твое предложение о барахолке в силе? – спросил он, поставив бутылку на стол.  
– Конечно, – глаза Стайлза сверкнули. – Подберу тебе что-нибудь симпатичное. Розовое в стразах, подойдет?  
– Детка, если ты купишь мне розовые джинсики, ты их потом и будешь носить, – пригрозил Дерек, позволив радужке покраснеть. – А вот если ты привезешь мне что-нибудь нормальное, я разрешу снять с меня трусы.  
Зрачки Стайлза пьяно расширились, рот приоткрылся и округлился, щеки заполыхали румянцем. Дерек усмехнулся.  
Три месяца уже трахаются, а кое-кто до сих пор заводится от парочки правильно подобранных слов.  
– Разрешишь? – хрипло переспросил Стайлз. – То есть…  
– То есть я тебе покажу, что у меня между ног, – пообещал Дерек. – Не думай, что я позволю тебе чего-то большее.  
– Почему? – насупился Стайлз. – Ты же не возражаешь, когда я…  
– Дитон советовал вести себя как обычно, – объяснил Дерек. – Так все это быстрее кончится.  
– В этом есть смысл, – нехотя признал Стайлз. – Сила убеждения и… Да, если ты будешь трахаться как девочка, это может затянуть твое обращение. Блин. А такой был шанс.  
– А я думал, тебе нравится мой член, – Дерек цокнул языком. – А ты, оказывается, мечтаешь присунуть девчонке.  
– Я просто люблю разнообразие, – Стайлз покусал губы и вздохнул. – Можно я тебя поцелую?  
– Никогда не спрашивай об этом девушек, – посоветовал Дерек. – Всем нравятся решительные парни.  
Стайлз прыснул, и Дерек заворожено уставился на его широкий рот, полоску белых зубов, складку кожи, собравшуюся вокруг губ в «веселую» морщинку. Был Дерек девчонкой или нет, его по-прежнему тянуло к Стайлзу.  
Он подался вперед и попытался поцеловать Стайлза. Тот все еще хихикал, поцелуй вышел смазанным, но Стайлз тут же увлекся, часто задышал и полез сам. Они неприятно столкнулись зубами, Стайлз огорченно замычал, и Дерек наклонил голову вбок, чтобы им было удобнее. Стайлз прижался к нему, обнимая за талию, Дерек положил ладонь на вихрастый затылок и забрался языком в рот.  
По животу прокатилась горячая волна, между ног заныло, а соски напряглись, став болезненно чувствительными. Стайлз нагло сжал пальцами ягодицы Дерека и попытался приподнять его, кажется, собираясь усадить на стол.  
– Я борюсь с желанием съездить тебе по роже, – Дерек отпихнул его и вытер рот.  
– За что? – возмутился Стайлз, одергивая футболку.  
Идиот, Дерек и так знал, что у него стоит. Стайлз всегда заводился с пол-оборота.  
– За то, что тебе настолько все равно, как я выгляжу, – выпалил Дерек и, скривившись, пробормотал: – В моей голове это прозвучало лучше.  
Стайлз забрал бутылку Дерека и сделал глоток.  
– Расслабься, я тебя понял, – сказал он. – Но и ты пойми – мне нравится Дерек Хейл. Сильно нравится. И хотя ты сейчас выглядишь, как очень женственная копия самого себя – с этими, ну, буферами и всем остальным, – ты все равно Дерек. Ведешь себя, как Дерек, и возбуждаешь меня, как Дерек. Стайлза не за что бить по роже. Эй, чувак, эту мордашку нельзя портить, ты ее любишь!  
Стайлз потыкал себя в щеку указательным пальцем, и Дерек закатил глаза, чувствуя, как его гнев испаряется.  
– Купи мне штаны и что-нибудь из обуви, – сказал он, забрав у Стайлза свое пиво. – А я попробую найти расческу и не выдрать к чертям волосы у меня на голове.  
– Звучит, как план, – Стайлз вытащил из кармана телефон. – Я позвоню Лидии, посоветуюсь – она спец по шопингу. Не бойся, Дерек, я самый клевый бойфренд на свете. Ты в безопасности, принцесса!  
– Помни, что я пойду в этом на ужин к твоему отцу, – сказал Дерек, добив бутылку. – Не облажайся, _бойфренд_.  
Стайлз послал ему воздушный поцелуй и оживленно затараторил, когда Лидия сняла трубку. Дерек собрал рукой волосы в хвост и закусил губу. Кажется, он где-то видел забытую Корой расческу. Самое время ее отыскать, ведь той, что обычно использовал Дерек, волосы было бы не продрать.  
  
– Видишь. С папой все прошло отлично, – Стайлз, шутя, приобнял Дерека за талию.  
Он очень надеялся, что Дерек не станет ее сбрасывать. Конечно, случившееся было тем еще пиздецом, но Стайлза, хм, возбуждала новая внешность Дерека.  
И ему страшно хотелось облапать все новые местечки на его теле. Раньше не получилось: Лидия заявила, что намерена проконтролировать все лично, и приехала в лофт. Пока она снимала с Дерека мерку, Стайлз подвисал, не зная, ревновать ему или дрочить, наблюдая за тем, как Лидия деловито вертит Дерека, забивая его объемы в телефон. Его влюбленность в Лидию давно закончилась, но видеть, как две очень сексуальные девушки – темненькая и рыженькая, ну просто вылитое порно! – тихо переговариваются и трогают друг друга… М-м-м, Стайлз завелся. И разозлился, потому что против Лидии Дерек не возражал, а Стайлзу досталось много нелестных слов.  
Впрочем, девчонки же славятся своим дурным нравом?  
– Какая красотка! – присвистнул крупный черный парень с наколкой на плече. – Охуенный у тебя бампер, детка!  
Дерек удивленно приподнял брови, осознав, что «комплимент» предназначен ему, а Стайлз застыл.  
Прогуляться было идеей Дерека. К папе они поехали на джипе Стайлза, и Дерек предложил оставить тачку «дома», а до лофта дойти пешком. Путь был неблизким, но Стайлзу нравилось шататься с Дереком по ночным улицам. Бояться им было нечего, а такие свидания делали их связь совсем настоящей. _Отношениями._ В которых помимо горячего секса были и такие минуты – наполненные ленивыми разговорами «ни о чем», простой радостью от близости друг друга, от того, что они самая обычная парочка.  
– Что ты сказал? – зло спросил Стайлз, выступая вперед. – Завали-ка пасть, уебок!  
Парень хмыкнул и повел бычьей шеей, на которой поблескивала серебряная цепь с крупным крестиком.  
Верит в Иисуса, вы посмотрите.  
– Я сказал, – ухмыляясь, повторил парень, – что эта девочка натуральная красотка. Слышишь, милая? Ты заслуживаешь кого-нибудь получше этого малолетнего дрыща.  
Стайлз рванулся вперед и чуть не упал: Дерек крепко ухватил его сзади за рубашку.  
– У него член большой, – равнодушно сказал Дерек, отбросив длинный хвост за спину. – И с ним не скучно. Стайлз, пошли.  
– Что, ты бежишь? – парень презрительно прищурился, глядя на Стайлза. – Эй, не хочешь тут все прояснить?  
– Нечего прояснять, – Стайлз вдруг успокоился. – Ты можешь мечтать, а это – моя девочка.  
Он похлопал Дерека по обтянутому джинсами заду и решительно зашагал вперед, ревниво обнимая его за бедра.  
Дерек на удивление не возражал. Он дождался, пока они отошли подальше и свернули на другую улицу, остановился и уставился на Стайлза.  
– Ты идиот?  
– Я твой парень, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Можешь считать меня идиотом, если тебе так нравится.  
Он ждал, что Дерек его выстебет или попросту врежет. Стайлз бы не обиделся, он сам знал, что стоило спустить все на тормозах. Но Дерек пихнул Стайлза к стене, раздвинул ему ноги коленом и поцеловал. Стайлз открыл рот, обвил его талию руками и, задыхаясь, стал отвечать. Было странно чувствовать новое тело Дерека – без широких плеч, твердой груди и живота и бугра между ног. Этот Дерек был изящным, обладал парочкой симпатичных сисек и округлой, мягкой попкой, которую Стайлз физически не мог перестать гладить.  
Боже, как Стайлз его хотел!  
– Давай поймаем тачку, – хрипловато предложил Дерек, прекратив покусывать Стайлзу губы в диковатой ласке.  
– Полностью за, – в тон ему ответил Стайлз. – Потом погуляем, ага?  
Дерек ухмыльнулся, и мозг Стайлза окончательно стек в яйца. Эти ухмылочки и раньше действовали на него определенным образом, а видеть знакомо искривившийся рот на нежном девичьем лице, дышащем опасной, темной сексуальностью, было вовсе невыносимо.  
  
– Я хочу трахаться, – признался Стайлз, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по дверце лифта. – Дерек, мне плевать как.  
– Выходи, – Дерек подтолкнул его в спину, отпер лофт и снял кеды на резинке, выбранные для него Лидией.  
Стайлз разулся, скинул у дверей худи и пошел следом за Дереком, целенаправленно идущим к кровати. Перед глазами так и мелькал раскачивающийся длинный хвост. Дерек не стал включать свет. Он скинул рубашку на диван и повернулся к Стайлзу лицом.  
– Знаешь, как меня заводит, что теперь мои вещи тебе по размеру? – шепнул Стайлз, покосившись на рубашку, одолженную им чуть ранее. – Мой парень хочет наружу.  
Дерек покосился вниз, двинул бровями – излишне густыми для девчонки – и облизнул губы.  
– А у меня мокрые трусы. Никогда не задумывался, как у них это происходит. Довольно… необычное ощущение.  
– Можно? – умоляюще пробормотал Стайлз, уже протискивая руку Дереку между ног и сжимая промежность в горсти. – Пожалуйста, я хочу… увидеть, потрогать и – как насчет орального секса?  
– Ты пропустил предупреждение про паховые волосы?  
– Ну чувак, яйца ты тоже не бреешь, разве мне это мешает их сосать? – Стайлз сорвал с губ Дерека быстрый поцелуй и расстегнул ему молнию на джинсах. Теперь он ощутил запах. Отчасти знакомый, дерековский, но мягче, нежнее, слаще. Запах очень возбужденной _девушки_. Стайлз не был специалистом по таким вопросам, но, наверное, это было просто записано в его генетическом коде. Он инстинктивно знал этот запах и то, что он означал.  
Тело Дерека желало Стайлза и было готово его принять.  
Но мозг Дерека явно противился самому естественному варианту секса.  
– Нет, – отрезал он. – Я не хочу. Я трахну тебя.  
– Ладно, – Стайлз сдал назад, боясь сбить Дереку настроение.  
Он догадывался, насколько Дереку некомфортно и, быть может, даже стыдно быть таким, не собой, и не собирался давить. Стайлзу хотелось заняться с ним любовью, чтобы они оба получили удовольствие. Стайлз мог позволить себе эгоизм где угодно, кроме постели.  
– Фиолетовым, – предложил он, кивая в сторону кровати, под которой стояла коробка с парочкой игрушек. – Он клевый. Похож на твой по ощущениям.  
– Хорошо, – Дерек наклонился, вытаскивая коробку, и Стайлз едва не застонал в голос, рассматривая его задницу.  
Он хотел ее укусить. Облизать. Наверное, даже _понюхать_.  
Вот блядь, набрался собачьих привычек у оборотней.  
– Детка, раз ты главный… главная, ты меня и раздеваешь, – предложил Стайлз, когда Дерек поставил коробку поверх одеяла.  
– Мечтал о госпоже в латексе? – Дерек погладил Стайлза по груди и взялся за низ футболки.  
– Никогда не видел ничего унизительного в подчинении в постели. На мой вкус – так даже больше удовольствия, – подмигнул ему Стайлз, поднимая руки.  
Дерек раздел его, поцеловал в шею, и Стайлз снял резинку с его волос. Они рассыпались по плечам, Стайлз провел ладонями по спутанным, но мягким прядям и прерывисто вздохнул.  
Дерек пихнул его на кровать, Стайлз упал на приятно спружинивший матрас и приподнял бедра, помогая снять с себя джинсы.  
– Э, нет, – покачал он головой, удерживая на месте трусы. – Твоя очередь устраивать стриптиз.  
Дерек по-мужски равнодушно, без поддразнивания, выскользнул из одежды, и Стайлз загипнотизировано уставился на два молочно-белых полушария груди с темными острыми сосками. Он подался вперед, поймал ртом сосок и сжал его губами. Дерек судорожно втянул воздух, влепил Стайлзу затрещину и оскалился, сверкая в темноте красными глазами.  
– Прости, – шепнул ему Стайлз, улыбаясь. – Чувак был прав. У тебя сексуальная задница. Но твоя грудь, Дерек, она реально сводит с ума.  
– Готовься раздвигать ноги, – Дерек сдернул с него трусы, и Стайлз послушался, широко разводя колени.  
Он уже перестал стесняться показывать себя. Это был Дерек, Стайлз ему доверял. И эмоции, испытываемые от таких вещей, страшно заводили. До неуместных эрекций в общественных местах от парочки случайных воспоминаний.  
– Вот так, – похвалил Дерек.  
Он похлопал рукой по бедру Стайлза, его голос звучало насмешливо и властно, но Стайлз улавливал нотку неуверенности. Дереку было не по себе, он сомневался в происходящем, и, черт возьми, Стайлз не собирался позволить ему переживать.  
Он закрыл глаза, сполз вниз, мыча от удовольствия, и повел бедрами, демонстрируя стоящий член.  
– Чего ты ждешь? – спросил Стайлз, жадно дыша сладко-острым запахом Дерека. – Выеби меня.  
Дерек погладил его по животу и выдавил на пальцы смазку. Он несколько раз провел скользкой рукой по члену Стайлза, приятно подрачивая его, а потом привычно скользнул к дырке.  
– Осторожнее, – попросил Стайлз, ощутив, как на кожу надавили вполне человеческие ногти – у Дерека они сейчас были длиннее обычного.  
– Прости, – Дерек поцеловал в живот, размял анус, обильно смазывая его, и ввел в него кончик игрушки.  
Дилдо действительно напоминало член самого Дерека: Стайлз поэтому и купил его и подарил, поржав, что теперь у него будет запасной хуй.  
Как в воду глядел.  
Головка вошла целиком, Дерек подвигал ей и впихнул игрушку до основания. Стайлз выгнулся и закусил губу. Ему нравились ощущения, но не хватало тепла кожи, пульсирующих венок на члене, особой плотной мягкости, которую не мог заменить гипоаллергенный латекс. Не хватало тяжести Дерека на своем теле, их смешивающегося пота, коротких вздохов, шлепков яиц о ягодицы.  
Они редко использовали игрушки, всего пару раз. И это было прелюдией, закусками перед основным блюдом. Стайлз открыл глаза, вытер мокрый лоб и посмотрел на Дерека. Тот методично трахал его игрушкой, грудь колыхалась в такт его движениям, и Стайлза внезапно накрыло. Зрелище было новым и незнакомым, завораживающим. Дерек, заметив его взгляд, улыбнулся непривычно смущенно, откинул за спину липнущие к коже волосы, и Стайлз застонал, демонстрируя свое удовольствие. Губы Дерека приоткрылись, и Стайлз потащил Дерека на себя. Игрушка осталась введенной в тело, Стайлз поцеловал Дерека, глубоко засовывая язык ему в рот, и почувствовал, как ему осторожно дрочат. Дереку было неудобно, он двигал кистью рвано, без особого ритма, но Стайлзу оставалась совсем малость до оргазма.  
Он кончил, забрызгивая Дереку живот, и, морщась, вытащил дилдо – теперь оно доставляло дискомфорт.  
– О’кей? – спросил Дерек.  
– Ты по-прежнему лучше всех, – Стайлз погладил его по заднице, удивляясь легкости лежащего на нем Дерека, и, пользуясь моментом, снял с него трусы.  
На этот раз Дерек не протестовал. Стайлз снова поцеловал его и неумело погладил мокрые складки влагалища с прилипшими к половым губам волосками.  
– Что ты…  
– Тшшшш, – Стайлз перевернул Дерека на спину и прижал к кровати его руку. Нежно погладил большим пальцем запястье и попросил: – Расслабься. Стайлз хочет постараться.  
Дерек недовольно затих, Стайлз пересел поудобнее и посмотрел ему между ног. Да, никакого симпатичного необрезанного члена и парочки яиц, только треугольник темных волос и розовая щель.  
– Оральный секс, чувак, – объявил Стайлз. – Не обсуждается. Я должен тебя попробовать.  
Он нырнул вниз, раздвинул Дереку ноги и смело поцеловал влагалище куда-то в центр. Дерек вздрогнул, губам Стайлза стало влажно и капельку липко, и последние сомнения испарились. Он раздвинул пальцами створки, широко лизнул и наткнулся языком на бугорок. Надавил и ухмыльнулся, услышав, как Дерек громко, гортанно застонал.  
Ох черт, Стайлз никогда, никогда не думал, что это будет _настолько_ круто.  
Запах забивал ноздри, а длинные волоски покалывали губы, щеки и подбородок. Стайлзу было плевать. Он наслаждался солоноватым вкусом и вязкой, слегка тягучей женской смазкой, слушал издаваемые Дереком звуки и почти жалел, что скоро все вернется на свои места. Он бы не отказался провести с таким Дереком побольше времени и поставить множество, просто целое гребаное множество постельных экспериментов.  
Клитор он больше старался не задевать: Стайлзу не хотелось, чтобы Дерек кончил слишком быстро. Он попал во власть Стайлза, и это будоражило и возбуждало. Можно лизать, можно дразнить, можно наслаждаться тем, какое удовольствие Стайлз ему приносит. Чувствовать себя парнем, который способен заставить Дерека Хейла кричать в постели.  
– Я тебя убью, – пообещал Дерек, стискивая в пальцах волосы Стайлза и прижимая его лицо к промежности. – Ублюдок!  
Стайлз оторвал губы, подвигал побаливающим языком и подтянулся наверх. Все его лицо было измазано выделениями, кожа вокруг рта чесалась, ее стягивало, но Стайлз мало придавал этому значения. Он чмокнул Дерека, расхохотался, когда тот со злостью поцеловал в ответ – глубоко и настойчиво, – и шепнул:  
– Как насчет настоящего секса? У меня снова стоит. Я надену резинку. Один раз, Дерек.  
– Ладно, – Дерек вмял затылок в подушку и закрыл глаза. – Да, я хочу. Блядский Дитон!  
– Эй, не надо думать о других парнях, когда ты со мной! – Стайлз вытащил резинку из пачки, сорвал зубами фольгу и раскатал презерватив по члену. – Ты любишь _мой_ большой член и ничей больше.  
– Придурок, – стиснув зубы, ответил Дерек.  
– Я люблю тебя, – Стайлз куснул его за мочку уха, размазал по резинке смазку и вставил член в раскрытое влагалище.  
Что же, девственником Дерек не был. Стайлз осторожно ввел член до конца, привыкая к новым ощущениям, качнулся, внимательно следя за реакцией Дерека, и задвигался.  
– Тебе нравится? – спросил он, устав бояться.  
– Да, – в изнеможении пробормотал Дерек. – Еще. И заткнись.  
– Нет, – возразил Стайлз. – Стайлз будет говорить. Потому что Стайлзу сейчас – охуенно. Официально заявляю. Твой член хорош. Так вот. Твоя киска – о, она не хуже. Ты красивый, о’кей? И мужиком, и девчонкой. Я…  
Признаться больше ни в чем не удалось. Дерек отвлек его поцелуями, Стайлз ответил, придерживая его за вспотевшее бедро и отчаянно, быстро трахая, и оргазм просто сбил их обоих с ног. Дерек укусил Стайлза за губу, болезненно, не контролируя себя, но тот не отреагировал, содрогаясь в крупных, почти мучительных спазмах.  
Стайлз вздохнул, лизнул Дерека в шею, отведя в сторону липнущую прядь, и перекатился, догадываясь, что не стоит ему лежать всем своим весом на Дереке. Он снял дрожащими пальцами резинку, завязал ее и кинул на пол.  
– Ты не злишься? – спросил он, помолчав.  
Дерек фыркнул и задумчиво погладил себя между ног. Стайлз сглотнул, наблюдая, как изящные пальцы скользнули во влагалище и вынырнули наружу. Дерек поднес кончики к носу, понюхал и лизнул, сосредоточенно нахмурившись.  
– Не делай так, – вырвалось у Стайлза.  
Дерек удивленно повернул голову.  
– У меня снова встанет, а член уже болит, – Стайлз погладил Дерека по щеке, гладкой, нежной, лишенной щетины, и улыбнулся. – Так ты не…  
– Нет. Я не злюсь. Отличный был оргазм, – Дерек улыбнулся ему в ответ и перелег поближе. – Но я все еще скучаю по моему члену.  
– Скоро он вернется.  
– Надеюсь.  
– Я почти друид, – напомнил Стайлз. – Я наколдую тебе новый. Длинной с фут. Толстый как дубинка. С шипами.  
– Ебнулся?  
– Девушке не пристало говорить такие грязные слова, – хмыкнул Стайлз и заработал тычок в бок. – Все будет нормально, Дерек. В конечном итоге у нас все всегда разруливается.  
– И мне всегда достаются последствия, – проворчал Дерек, позевывая.  
Стайлз поцеловал его в щеку и подмигнул:  
– Не будь таким хмурым волком, _альфа_.  
  
– Все в порядке? – спросил Дитон, едва Дерек вошел в ветклинику. – Да, вижу, что все вернулось на свои места.  
– В этот раз сила другая, – ответил ему Дерек, машинально потрогав щетину. В третий раз за утро. – С ней _легче_.  
– Потому что в этот раз она полностью твоя, – Дитон снял резиновые перчатки и кинул в мусорку. – Никаких происшествий, пока ты был… в ином обличье?  
– Нет, – Дерек пожал плечами. – Я провел эти дни в лофте. Переждал.  
– Разумно, – темные глаза Дитона блеснули.  
Дерек выдержал его взгляд. Друиды не оборотни, они не способны чуять эмоции и слышать ложь. Дитон может догадываться, чем Дерек занимался, но знать наверняка он не будет.  
А Дерек планировал сохранить этот секрет для себя. Эти воспоминания о трех диковинных, но по-своему весьма приятных дней.  
– Думаешь завести новую стаю?  
– Пока обойдусь, – Дерек нахмурился, вспоминая своих бет. Эрика, Бойд, Айзек… Нет. В этот раз он станет действовать иначе. – У меня есть Кора и Питер.  
– И Стайлз, – вздохнул Дитон. – Я надеялся, что он станет помогать Скотту, но, видимо, это не его судьба.  
– Нет, – согласился Дерек. – Стайлз мой. Скотт найдет себе кого-нибудь еще.  
– Увидим, – Дитон протянул руку и пожал ее Дереку. – Значит, я больше ничего не должен твоей матери. Среди Хейлов снова есть альфа, и этот альфа обзавелся собственным эмиссаром.  
– Вы в расчете, – подтвердил Дерек. – Спасибо за помощь.  
– Это мой долг, – Дитон улыбнулся ему на прощание, и Дерек вышел на улицу.  
Он сел в машину, посмотрел на Стайлза, в голос подпевавшего радио, и свернул красными глазами.  
Раньше он еще колебался, получится у них или нет, имеет ли смысл эта нелепая, иррациональная тяга друг к другу, а теперь Дерек знал точно: все устроится. Прежде, когда у него случались проблемы, Дерек шел к семье или забивался в угол подальше и пережидал, когда темные времена пройдут. Но эти дни со Стайлзом что-то в нем изменили.  
Дереку было плохо в женском теле, оно было не его, чужим, страшным и неудобным. И Стайлз помог ему. Стайлз не мешал, не бесил, Стайлз сделал из его беды захватывающее приключение.  
Вот что имела в виду мама.  
В стае, у которой есть эмиссар, всегда солнечно, потому что эмиссар умеет прогонять сгустившиеся над ней тучи и приманивать тепло и свет.  
Как это умеет делать Стайлз.  
 _Самый клевый бойфренд на свете._


End file.
